


Subscribed

by chezamanda



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Blushing, Bookstores, Camboy Cullen, Come Shot, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexual Fantasy, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This had become her weekly ritual: coming home after a long day at work, showering, and relaxing with her favorite guy… who just so happened to be a cam boy named Cullen.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subscribed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts).



> All of my knowledge of DA:I is thanks to Pamela and a couple other friends. One of these days I'll get to play the game myself. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Pamela! Enjoy the smut.
> 
> In case any of you are wondering, [this is Cullen's new toy.](http://www.hotoctopuss.com/how-pulse-works/)
> 
> Also thanks to feylen for drawing [some slutty camboy-esque Cullen that inspired this fic.](http://feylen.tumblr.com/post/128948567197/when-in-doubt-of-your-own-skills-draw-nekkid)

Isolde settled in front of her laptop with her second glass of wine for the evening. She only had to type in the first two letters of the website before her browser auto-filled the rest, like it knew all too well what she was doing. This had become her weekly ritual: coming home after a long day at work, showering, and relaxing with her favorite guy… who just so happened to be a cam boy named Cullen. She wasn’t so sure he qualified as a “boy” anymore, but "cam man" didn’t have the same ring to it.

Cullen was tall and had a body like it was carved by the God of Hot Men; all thickly corded muscles and an ass to die for. He kept his blond hair short, but she could see just a hint of curl to it. When he got close enough to the camera, she could see his honey brown eyes that made her a little breathless. Unlike a lot of the younger guys she had seen, Cullen had a generous dusting of hair on his chest and stubble that she would have loved to feel between her thighs. 

Initially, the subscription had been on a whim, just a one time thing she had paid for late one night when she was intrigued by some of the short videos this Cullen had posted on PornHub. He mostly performed solo on camera, but as she learned after paying to see his other videos, he occasionally brought another guy named Alistair on to perform together. Those videos were some of her favorites to re-watch when Cullen wasn’t live. The pair of them would switch off, often in the same session, and take turns fucking the other one with the kind of enthusiasm that only comes from two people who are really into each other. 

Isolde opened up the video chat interface where she saw a few other subscribers whose usernames she knew. She never interacted with them much, preferring to just watch Cullen and maybe throw in a few suggestions of her own. Though she lived on her own, she put headphones in so the deep sound of Cullen’s voice could resonate through her body. As always, she said hello in the chat.

“Hello, Inquisitor,” he said, smirking.

 _Money well spent_ , she thought with a shiver. It was her username, but with that voice of his she didn’t care what he called her.

SeekerOfTruth suggested that Cullen use the new toy they had bought for him through his online wishlist. It was something subscribers did from time to time, and Cullen usually tried to include them in his live shows. Sometimes they were more innocuous items like fitted t-shirts or jeans, sometimes sexy underwear (she recalled a black mesh pair from a few weeks ago, a gift from Sparkler).

“I think that is a very good idea, Seeker,” he said and reached beyond the camera to retrieve a curved, black object. He held it up for the camera, turning it around so that everyone could see the toy. “Give me a moment while I settle in.”

Though he was already shirtless, he still had a pair of jeans on that were just barely clinging to his hips. Isolde could see the pronounced curve of his cock through his black boxer-briefs and licked her lips, eager to see him naked and hard again. He leaned back on one arm and stroked himself through the material, his long, muscular legs spread wide.

_RideTheBull says: No fair teasing, Cullen._

Cullen leaned forward a little to read the chat and chuckled. “I thought you liked when I teased you, Bull.”

Isolde felt herself clench up in response. She watched as Cullen slipped the black shorts all the way off. His cock curved up towards his belly, the foreskin drawn back to reveal its deep pink crown glistening with precome. _Bless whoever invented HD cameras,_ Isolde thought as she all but drooled on herself. Once he had settled back onto the bed, Cullen applied some lube to his cock with a few hard tugs and then reached for the masturbator. His girth made it appear to be a snug fit, its curved wings spread wide to accommodate him, and he grunted as he gave an experimental pump.

“Shall we see what vibration setting works best?” he asked with a playful little smirk.

Isolde, along with the others in the room, typed an emphatic _YES_ in response. Again, he chuckled and then went back to what he had been doing. The controls appeared to be on the side of the toy, and he pressed one with his thumb. This didn’t seem to do much for him, so he pressed it again and again until he let out this choked sound.

“That’s the one,” he sighed as he began to move the toy over his shaft.

With the size of his hands, Isolde could barely make out the black cuff. He worked it up and down, a quiet hum filling the background noise of the room. Cullen was a very noisy masturbator, she had learned from the beginning, always panting and groaning, and then finishing with a shout that made her toes curl. He tried his best to keep up with suggestions from the chat - some people asking him to touch his nipples or play with his balls, the usual requests - but he appeared to be enjoying this new toy a little too much to notice. She preferred to let him do his own thing and watch, it felt a little less like she was watching a show and more like she was just there watching him.

As he jerked himself off, Isolde’s own hand slipped between her thighs. Watching Cullen always made her impossibly wet, her mind imagining what it would feel like to have his cock buried inside of her. She had a toy that was roughly the same size, but it just wasn’t the same as having the real thing. For a moment, she considered getting up to grab it but her eyes were glued to the screen and she was sure she would miss something good.

Along with being very vocal, Cullen also was a blusher. It started in his cheeks, pink growing to a deeper red and sliding down to spread across his chest as he got himself off. How she wished she could get her hands on him and feel the heated, slick skin beneath her palms. 

She touched herself, middle finger drawing tight circles around her overly sensitive clit in time with Cullen's own pace. It was a game that she liked to play - to see if she could get off at the same time as Cullen. He had stamina that sometimes made her have to take a break just to ensure she wouldn't get off too quickly. From the sounds of it, Cullen wouldn't hold out much longer either.

Her eyes followed his free hand as it slid over his chest. His fingers tweaked his already visibly hardened nipples, rubbing them between his thumb and index fingers one at a time. He groaned as he writhed beneath his own touch. She licked her lips and dipped two fingers into her cunt, feeling just how wet Cullen had gotten her. Spreading her thighs, she was able to plunge her fingers deeper and she gasped loudly as they brushed against her G-spot. 

On the screen, Cullen's perfect body was glistening with sweat. The sculpted muscles tensed with every stroke of his hand over his cock. Her own pace matched his, both hands working her inside and out and coaxing that heated tension out from the base of her. 

"Ah, fuck!" He shouted suddenly, body going stock still as that beautiful cock of his shot his load. 

Though she had never particularly been a fan of watching guys come on camera prior to this, Isolde quickly became one. Cullen shot all over himself, thick ropes of pearly white etching the lines of his abdomen and chest, just as he always did. It was impressive and made her wish even more that she could be there to clean it all with her tongue. With that thought, Isolde came loudly. Her knees slammed shut, keeping her hand in place as her cunt fluttered around her fingers. 

Cullen fixed his eyes on the camera while he switched off the vibrating cuff and let his cock sag against his belly. It only took a few brief moments for him to recover and then he was trailing his fingers through the mess on his skin. He brought each one up to suck between his pretty pink lips and Isolde felt dizzy.

"That was a very good choice, Seeker," he said, out of breath. "Thank you."

Isolde took a moment for herself to clean up while Cullen chatted with the others. He was still very naked and half-covered in his own come, which made it hard for Isolde to concentrate on what he was saying. A sudden tiredness overcame her, forcing a yawn from her lungs, and she typed up a quick "thank you and goodnight" message. 

"Goodnight, Inquisitor," Cullen purred at her just before she signed out. 

Isolde spent the rest of the night dreaming about Cullen and how that cock of his might feel in her mouth, amongst other places. He always managed to give her the best dreams.

* * *

With the weekend finally arrived, Isolde decided to check out this local bookshop that was a favorite of readers in her new town. Somehow she just never got around to stopping in before. The shop was exactly how she wanted it to look: tons of used books lining shelves and any available surface with worn leather couches and armchairs tucked away into corners and near windows. There was even a little coffee shop that had a small seating area inside and a door to the back patio. Behind the cash wrap were a couple glass cases with much older looking books and high price tags. First editions, rare copies, and a few signed by some well known and long dead authors.

Isolde strolled through the aisles (separated by subject area or genre) and took it all in. She found a couple trashy romance novels that she knew her friend might get a kick out of. A good birthday present. And then, she heard a sound that made her go still as it tingled its way down her spine. 

A very familiar laugh and voice. But whose? She barely knew anyone in town and most of them did not have a deep voice. 

Turning the corner, she came face to face - or rather, face to chest, given their height difference - with the sound of that voice. Broad shouldered, short blond waves and a gorgeous pair of dark amber eyes that she knew all too well even if they were behind a pair of black rimmed glasses. 

_No. It couldn’t be._

“Hey, Cullen?” another somewhat familiar male voice called from behind the mountain of a man, and drew his attention away.

Isolde felt as though her knees would buckle beneath her. How many guys in the world were named Cullen and looked like _that_? She leaned against the bookshelf and took a deep breath. 

“Excuse me, miss, are you all right?” 

She blinked and there he was again, this time all of his focus on her. He was even more gorgeous in person, and those glasses were a girl with a professor kink’s wet dream. This was only made worse by his button down with its rolled up sleeves and well tailored trousers.

“Uh… yeah. Fine. Thanks,” she stammered. “Just a little light-headed for a second. I’m fine, really.”

“Well I can’t have you fainting on me,” he said, smiling warmly. “Not good for the insurance.”

Cullen helped her over to a nearby armchair and sat her down. The other man came over to see what was going on, and Isolde was sure that she was in the middle of either the best or the worst dream ever. It was Alistair, Cullen’s occasional on-camera partner. 

“Why don’t I get her some water,” Alistair said and dashed over to the cafe.

Her face was burning. “I’m fine, I swear,” she protested, but Alistair was already back with a glass of water that he pressed into her hand.

“Are you sure? You seem pretty freaked out,” Alistair commented.

 _Well, I’m staring at two guys I’ve rubbed one out to, for starters_ , she thought, somewhat petulantly. She took a sip of water and stuffed that thought way back down where it belonged. How could she tell them the truth? She didn’t want to sound like a creep, after all. One thing was for certain, she wouldn’t be able to step foot in this bookstore for as long as she lived in town.

Alistair went back to the cash register to take care of another customer, but Cullen remained.

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you in here before,” he said. “I would have remembered you.”

“O-oh?” she was never this flustered before. Then again, she never met someone who regularly jerked off on camera for her entertainment either. Exes not included. “Why would you remember me?”

Cullen gave a little shrug. “I remember everyone.”

Thankfully, he gave her a few more moments alone and she was able to collect herself. She took her things to the front where Cullen rang them up, and then passed her the iPad to complete the purchase. Being a bit anal about keeping her receipts in order, she typed in her email address with the end of the stylus in order to get a copy sent to her before she handed it back over. It was Cullen’s turn to go a little pale, but he recovered quickly and handed her books over, wishing her a good day.

As she walked back out to her car, she suddenly remembered that she used the same email address to sign up for Cullen’s website. Isolde got in her car and could not stop laughing.


End file.
